Another Girl For Tenchi?
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: self insertion.


Another Girl for Tenchi

**Another Girl for Tenchi?**

** **

I don't on Tenchi Muyo, or Tenchi Universe…whatever series.

I'm watching a Tenchi series, I think it is Tenchi in Tokyo because everyone's at the Musaki shrine except Tenchi and Ayeka's going nuts.

Sasami's making dinner and it makes me a little hungry so I go to make a CPB&GJ sandwich: _Creamy_ peanut butter and _Grape_ Jelly.I like creamy peanut better than crunchy because it's easier to spread and I love the creaminess.Grape's my favorite jelly but strawberry comes close in second.I pour a glass of skim milk and I go back in.I couldn't hear the sound very well so I turn it up.I accidentally spill my milk.

"Oh man!!" I mutter, "My milk!My TV!"

Next think I know I'm going through this strange tunnel, my sandwich still in my hand.I fall on the ground in front of this big house."It's the Musaki household!" I gasp.

"Hello?" I run up to the front door and start knocking, "hello?"

Tenchi's grandfather answers, "Hello, young lady.Another girl for Tenchi, hmm? Well, Tenchi is not here."

"I'm not here to see Tenchi!" I shout, "I'm just, well, lost!"

"Tell her to go away!" Ayeka screams, "I'm the only woman for Tenchi!"

"Oh please," I say as I roll my eyes, "let me just speak to Washuu."

"Don't lie, you're here to break me up with Tenchi!" she accuses me.

"Ayeka," I say, "you're not the only woman for Tenchi."

Ryoko appears beside me, her arm dangling on my shoulder, "She's right, Ayeka." Ryoko takes my sandwich out of my hand at takes a bite out of it.

"Hey!" I shout, "That's mine!"

"You want it back?" she asks.

"Not anymore! Ugh!"

Miohshi walks up and greets me with a smile, "oh, hello!Come right in!"

"Thanks, Miohshi!" I thank her as I walk in.

"You know my name! Are you a physic?"

"Um, yeah…"

"There's a stranger in the house!" Kiyone screams and she pushes me against a wall and begins searching for me.

"I'm clean!" I shout, "I'm not carrying anything on me illegal?"

"Oh yeah, what's this?" she asks, pulling my driver's license out of my pocket.

"My driver's license," I tell her, "I need that to drive!"

"This doesn't look like you," she gasps, "a fake ID!"

"Oh, give that back!" I snarl, "it is too me," I look at it and look at myself in the mirror, "see, what the!" 

My ID looks the same it did at home but I didn't.I look animated.My hair was light brown in the real world and here it was purple and my eyes were still gray-blue but they were shaped differently and my glasses looked different too.

"I'm, I'm, an anime character!"

"See, she admits it!" Kiyone says, "she's an anime…what? What's an anime character?"

"I'm what you are!" I tell her, "You all are anime characters."

"What's all the noise?" Washu demands, "I'm working on a VERY important assignment you know!"

"Miss Washu!" I run to her and start to shake her hands, "I was suddenly transported here, can you help me?You're a very awesome genius, that's why you're my favorite character on this show?"

"Well, I'm flattered---what?Show?"

"This is a show," I tell her."I was just watching you all on TV and I spilt my milk on the screen on accident and I ended up here."

"Send her someplace very bad, Miss Washu!" Ayeka tells her.

"Hey!" I shout, "I'm not going any where near Tenchi!" I walk up to her and place my hands on my hips, "why can't you be more like Ryoko?She doesn't need to go check on Tenchi because she trusts him!"

"I like how this girl thinks," Ryoko smiles and leans beside me.

"You think Tenchi belongs with Ryoko?"

"No, of course not!Niehter of you belong with Tenchi!"

"Hey, what's the big idea," Ryoko growls. "I thought you were on my side!"

"He's falling in love with that girl he met at school…what's her name, Sakuya!" I tell them, "if you care for Tenchi, you'll give him some space."

"Get her!" Ayeka screams.

"Uh-oh!" 

"In here!" Washu pulls me into her lab and I can hear the others banging on the door. "Okay, my dear, I'll help you but there's one thing I have to---"

"Yes, I'll call you," I clasp my hands and hold them close to my face, "'Little Washuuuuu!'"

"Good girl, in you go," she brings me into a giant sphere. 

"In there?" I mumble.

"I just want to run a few tests," she says.

"Tests?!"

"My girl, I'm a genius," Washu reminds me.

I climb inside and these things claps over my ankles and wrists, "Um, Little Washu, is this going to hurt?"

"Not much," she replies. "Now just relax."She presses a button and I feel a surge of electricity.

"Owwww!"

"Interesting," Washu says as she brings up a picture of myself in the real world and how I look now, "you have separate identities.You really are from another world, aren't you?"

"America," I tell her, "You see, this is a show made by Japanese Animators.I ended up here as an anime character, just like you."

"Your brainwaves do look pretty animated," she comments."What do you do most of the time?"

"Oh, I watch anime, write stories, surf the web…."

"I see," she says."I'll return you back to your home now." She looks up at the screen and reads my name, "Well, Haley, it was nice knowing you."

"That didn't sound right!" I shout, "You're not going to kill me, are you Li--"

I end up back home and I fall upon my couch."--ttle Washu?"My eyes pop open, "Yes, I'm back home!" I pull out my driver's license and scream.I look like I did when I was in the TV."Oh no!"

**The End**


End file.
